


Moments

by Lumos5000



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Related, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos5000/pseuds/Lumos5000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of moments between Rose and the Meta-Doctor after the events of Journey's End</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Second

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I have wanted to write for awhile and I have tried to keep it simple. Also this is my first fic on here and the first one I have had the balls to post online. So please be gentle and point out any obvious errors in my craziness.

The kiss is everything he has dreamt of; fire and passion and desire that burns straight to the core of this new body of his. And yet he knows, as he wraps his arms around her, almost lifting her off the ground in shear joy, that it should be the other him, the _real_ him that is accorded this desire. But it's not and he knows the reason for that too...

_Vworrrp Vworrrrp_

And then in a second, the moment is over as the TARDIS starts to dematerialize, a shrieking cry that splits the air. Rose tears away from him, taking a few futile steps towards the TARDIS as it fades from this world for the last time. 


	2. A Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together we stand at the loss of things we cannot comprehend

He watches her stand alone as the final sounds of the TARDIS engines fade away into the  crashing waves on the shoreline. Slowly but deliberately, he walks towards her and reaches for her hand, weaving her fingers though his. They stand resolute, a knowing glance towards each other, mourning the loss of different things and wondering how to pick up the shattered pieces. 


	3. An Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between Norway and England

He is seated in a private zeppelin somewhere between Norway and England. Apparently there are benefits to knowing one of the richest families in the business industry, or so Jackie tells him. She is chatting to, he assumes, Pete on her phone but he isn't paying any attention to the conversation. Instead he is watching Rose, five rows ahead of him, staring out the window. He contemplates going to sit beside her but thinks better of it. 

In truth he is scared; scared of rejection, scared that the kiss they shared was and will be nothing more. So he sits alone, Jackie rambling in the background as he tries to make sense of this messed up half-human, half-Time Lord life.


	4. A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the Tyler Mansion the Doctor takes stock of things...

He's been put up in one of the Tylers spare bedrooms _"for the time being"_ , Rose explains. _Until we know what to do with you_ , is implied. They leave him alone with his thoughts and he takes stock of things. The room is modest but with obvious touches of Jackie Tyler here and there. He fishes though the pockets of his jacket and lumps his findings on the desk.

Besides the clothes on his back, he been left with a yo-yo, a spare pair of his brainy specs, a rubber duck, a piece of string, a satsuma _(which he promptly eats because his blood sugar is getting low)_ , a torch and, to his surprise, a faulty but still operational sonic screwdriver. With a bit of jiggery-pokery and perhaps a raid through Torchwood's gadgetry, he can get all of the kinks out. But for now it will do. He smiles down at the little device. It feels like a long lost friend and he finds a small measure of comfort in its presence.


	5. A Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being shoved together does not make the heart grow fonder

He is sitting in a small cafe, Rose across from him, a plate of chips between them.

...

_"That was our first date." "We had chips."_

He glances up at Rose, wondering if she remembers this moment on an alien planet, surrounded by apple grass, wondering if she is remembering the other _him_ , or even the ninth version. For him, it is a massive case of deja vu that it is almost sickening because it wasn't really him that experienced those things. It is like having the memories of a dead man, although in this case the man is not dead, just trapped in a parallel world out of reach. 

It's not like this has been smooth sailing. There is no fairy tale ending, not yet. It has been difficult, for the both of them. And he supposes that's why he is sitting here in this cafe with Rose right now, being forced together by Jackie. She practically shoved them out the door for, _"tip toeing around each other for the past week"_ and _"go sort it out already"_. Unfortunately she does have a point. They have barely spoken a word to each other, let alone have a full conversation, each too afraid to bring up the past. 

Yet, Jackie and Pete have been understanding and gracious host and Tony, the newest Tyler, has already become like a second shadow to him which he finds endearing. And then there was the matter of his sudden appearance in this parallel Earth. But that was quickly taken care of by Pete's Torchwood, falsifying documents, and giving him an alas, Jonathan Noble, a nod towards the two people who were responsible for his existence. Jonathan Noble is nothing more than that, an alas, and he still prefers to be called the Doctor. And everyone does, everyone expect for the woman sitting across from him. 

"Rose." he says softly.

She looks up. There is nothing in her expression that tells him that she wants to be here more than he does. He sees sadness in her eyes, the fierce determination and passion that was in her eyes a week ago is gone. Replaced with, he's not sure. As he tries to find a way to bridge the gap between them, he is determined that one day he will coax a smile back onto her face. 


	6. A Month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor is making progress with Rose but he might have taken a few steps back with Jackie. And as he should have known, you never antagonize the Tyler women.

He steps over the threshold and peers into the small, sparely furnished flat. Rose sneaks by him and makes for the kitchen, rummaging around in the fridge for anything that might be salvageable. When he still hasn't taken a step inside, she abandons her quest for food, dragging him by his free hand far enough so that she can get the door closed. He sets his suitcase down on the floor and explores the flat with Rose trailing silently behind.

It is not as small as he first thought, and the phrase, _'bigger on the inside'_ comes to mind, though he dismisses that painful memory as quickly as he can, focusing on his examination of each room. The kitchen and living room are rather spacious, open to each other which makes the space look even bigger. A hallway off the main section leads to a decent sized bathroom, with dolphin print wallpaper and clashing teal floor tiles. He finds this odd that he would notice that, or even that it was clashing. _Donna_ , a voice inside his head whispers to him, _it's the Donna peaking out in you_. Trying not to think to much about that he flicks the light off and goes to the room at the end, which turns out to be Rose's bedroom. 

"I don't have much here," she says quietly and he jumps, forgetting that she had followed him, "I didn't think that I'd be back here you know... after. So yeah..." she trails off as they both remember the events of the beach, only a month ago. There are still these moments between them, slightly uncomfortable, but they are getting better, and that is all he asks for.

"Where do I sleep?" he asks, breaking the silence between them. He looks around expectantly, as if a second bedroom would materialize out of thin air. 

"You can kip on the couch. It's a pull out." Rose explains, leading him back down the hallway.

"A couch!" His eyes dart to the aforementioned piece of furniture. From his own private en suite to a couch. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

Rose sees his expression and fixes him with her most Jackie like stare, "Well it's your fault that Mum kicked us out."

His face falls like a scolded child denied sweets, "It was only a little tinkering." he whines.

"A _little_ tinkering?"

He nods.

"I think you crossed the line when you blew up Mum's hairdryer. _Or_ how about upgrading Tony's robot so that it shoots lasers?"

"Every kid should have lasers."

"He's five!"

"When I was five, I was playing with black hole converters."

She rolls her eyes, mouth twitching into a smile, desperately trying to stay angry with him, "And that is why you get the couch."


End file.
